beyblade_yugioh_bdaman_tai_chi_chasers_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Mariam
Mariam'' ''is a main character in Beyblade: V-Force and a member of the Saint Shields. She is the older sister of Joseph. Background Description Mariam is fifteen years old, and is the average height for her age. She has long, blue hair that she ties into a high ponytail, and she has sharp green eyes. She, along with all of her teammates, wears the Saint Shields uniform. However, since she is the only girl in the team, she wears the dress version of the uniform, where as, all the boys wear shorts and pants. Personality Mariam is one of the most serious people in the Saint Shields, along with Ozuma. She takes her position on the Saint Shields very seriously, and she is often seen yelling at Joseph and Dunga because they're slacking off or failing in their mission. However, Mariam is also quite motherly towards her teammates and is often comforting them if they're upset. Such as when Dunga was upset after losing his battle, and Mariam cheered him up by telling him that it was only one battle and that it didn't matter. Dunga then started to cry into her lap as she patted his head, comforting him. Mariam can be happy and excited, but only when it comes to food, especially apples. She loves to eat delicious food, and becomes very happy when the team acquires some. Mariam is also very sarcastic with her enemies, laughing at them and making jokes about them. Once, when she was battling Max, she called him a puppy, and when he insulted her back, she said "Heel boy!" Near the middle of the season, Mariam and Max were trapped together after a rock avalanche. During this time, Mariam was cruel to Max and told him that she only wanted his bitbeast. However, Max was kind to her, and told her that beyblading was just for fun, and that there was no point in controlling or trapping the bit beasts. Over this time, Mariam and Max bonded, and Mariam finally realized that she didn't need to trap the bitbeasts, she just needed to have fun while blading. After this, Mariam was very kind and sweet towards Max. Appearance Abilities As a chūnin, Mariam was a fairly competent kunoichi. Her will was also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakkō's genjutsu.[15] In the anime, Mariam showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato.[5] Mariam was also skilled in the nature transformations of Fire, Water and Yang Release.[2] Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Mariam's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates. She showed great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu Although the situation was dire, she completed the procedure with speed and efficiency while only using basic medical tools. Stats History Mariam was the second "hooded blader" to attack the BladeBreakers in the beginning of the season. She had traveled to the USA to find Max and challenge him to a battle in an alley way. Max, being a champion and a good sport, thought it was a good idea. That was until a strange light started coming from Mariam's beyblade. This strange light was Mariam's Bit-Beast which she would later use to try and steal Draciel from Max. Max was stunned that Mariam won the match, then disappeared into the shadows. After this, Max contacted Kenny and told him about the match before finding out that everyone on the Bladebreakers had been confronted by "hooded bladers." Afterwards, Mariam traveled back to Japan to join her fellow teammates in trying to trap the four Bit-Beasts. She was often seen with her teammates, watching over the Bladebreakers and keeping up with their progress so they could use it against them in battle. Mariam didn't battle again until late in the season when she went after Max. Max recognized her right away and didn't want to fight her, but after being persuaded by Mariam, he agreed. It ended in a tie, and Mariam quickly disappeared afterwards. In the final match between the Saint Shields and the Blade Breakers, Mariam admitted that she didn't want to fight, and therefore, her match ended in her losing to Max. After that match, Mariam and the Saint Shields no longer tried to steal the four Bit-Beasts. They went on happily as a normal team. In the ending to G-Revolution, she is seen along with the other Saint Shields in a team group shot with their cloaks. Sharkrash is the Bit-Beast that powers Mariam’s Beyblade. Beyblade & Bit Beast Mariam belongs to the Saint Shields tribe so due to her superior beyblade skills she is given the Sharkrash blade. It is a basic tall base beyblade, but Mariam & Joseph never upgraded to a Magnacore blade like Ozuma or Dunga, but were still pretty proficient with their blades. The Bit-Beast Sharkrash was given to Mariam as a way to seal the 4 sacred Bit-Beasts in to a rock. Sharkrash is a shark like Bit-Beast that has shown immense power & potential when used in battle. Battles Write the second section of your page here.